


Late Night Procrastination

by iCyanz



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, They r Slespy, so am I holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCyanz/pseuds/iCyanz
Summary: Rufus had put off his homework. Again. Tseng is left with being forced to stay up at Rufus' will, and Reno being annoying again.
Relationships: Implied Reno/Rude (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 12





	Late Night Procrastination

The key-tapping was getting to be a very irritating sound.

It's 4 AM, he thinks. Normally, he knows what time it is always, but he was so tired it was slipping his mind. And Tseng usually stays up fairly late- usually till 12 or 1, but a certain blond man insisted he stayed up with him while he worked.

Of course, Rufus had put off a lot of his homework for the week, and it's Sunday- well, Monday, technically. So now, here they were, at Rufus' high-end apartment, with Tseng struggling not to pass out.

He normally could never be truly annoyed with his boyfriend, but the ravenet just gets annoyed easily when tired. He's forgotten what Rufus was doing now- judging by the rapid typing, however, he assumed it was a research paper. Of course. He sighed and sat back up- he could feel himself drifting off to sleep the longer he laid on the bed.

Rufus looked at him, and smirked. "You look nice when your hair is messy." He commented, then went back to focusing on the computer.

Tseng placed his head in a hand, which his arm rested on his leg. "And you look nice with glasses." He commented dryly. He was too tired to add a hint of flirtatiousness into his voice. Overall, his voice sounded dry, deep (-er than normal), and overall tired.

Rufus glanced at him again. "Mmm, you sound nice when you're tired too." He adds. He stretches his body, his back bending and making a satisfying *pop* sound.

Rufus normally didn't wear glasses, instead opting for contacts. He thought he'd look better with them, and he looks extremely handsome either way, but Tseng low-key preferred the glasses. It was cute.

Tseng let out a tired sigh. "Focus on your thing."

Rufus chuckled. "My thing? It has a name, hun."

"Too tired to care." He fell backwards to lay on the bed again, his arms spread out. 

"Gotta have someone to accompany me." Rufus replied. "Would you rather I be all on my lonesome?"

"If it helps you focus better so I can finally go to sleep, yes." 

"Oh, please. You enjoy being here." Rufus shot a smug look over his shoulder at Tseng. He huffed. 

Sure, he liked being here. He liked being with Rufus. But he's so unbelievably tired, he isn't even sure if he's gonna be able to sleep when he finally can. He sighed.

He heard his phone buzz against the nightstand he placed it on, and the first few notes to 'Champagne Supernova' played, as it is his ringtone. He groaned in annoyance and sat up once more, lazily grabbing the phone and checking the caller ID.

Reno.

He groaned in annoyance, hesitantly answering the phone. Rufus looked at him, confused, and Tseng mouthed 'Reno' to him. Rufus knew Reno, kinda. He hasn't spent a lot of time around the redhead, and frankly, Tseng was scared for the day where that happens. Their chaotic energy would surely cause something bad to happen to one of them. 

Rufus nodded, and went back to his work. Tseng put the phone up to his ear.

"Tseng." Reno's radio-ized voice was way too loud for Tseng, and he put a hand up to his forehead.

"Reno, it's four...four-something A.M." Tseng reminded him. "Why the hell are you calling me?"

"No, no, listen, yo. I had a revelation." Reno's voice, though a bit different since it's through the phone, was still high-pitched, and Tseng could hear the tiredness in his voice as well.

"So, like. Boobytrap." Reno continued. Tseng sighed.

"Spelled backwards, right, is partyboob."

Tseng stayed silent for a second. "Why do you feel the need to tell me this."

"Rude doesn't want to hear my genius new invention idea."

Tseng hung up. Rufus giggled.

"What was that about?" The blond asked. Tseng sighed and moved closer so he's resting his head on Rufus' shoulder. 

"He said that boobytrap spelled backwards is partyboob and then told me that he has a new invention idea. He called me because apparently Rude doesn't want to hear about it." He explained.

Rufus cackled loudly. "He's a genius."

"And annoying." Tseng grunted.

"Hun, didn't you tell me you're childhood friends with him and Rude?" Rufus asks. "I'm sure if he was truly that annoying, you would've dropped him by now."

Tseng sighed. "I'm surprised I haven't."

Sure, they were all childhood friends. Doesn't mean he's not annoyed with Reno's antics every now and again. Though, a lot of them are more of a lighthearted annoyed kind of feeling. Rude is...Rude. He was always quiet and shy as a kid, and he's still kinda like that now, just not as much. Really, he and Reno were a perfect fit for each other, it wasn't all that surprising when they told him they're dating. 

When Tseng told them about he and Rufus, however...

Rude didn't really say much, just a shocked expression kinda. Reno, though, was all over that for some reason. Something about how he's surprised Tseng would date someone known to be a total flirt and overall bastard (lovingly). He didn't really care- He knew Rufus truly reciprocated his feelings, judging by how genuinely he reacted when Tseng confessed. It didn't seem like his normal, suave and flirty mask. Though, the fact they started out as a one night stand might've contributed to the shock value...

Tseng was normally a total worrywart, and does often question if this is all one big game Rufus is playing, and he's been taken for a fool. Not that he'd let Rufus ever know that, of course- he still hasn't revealed his overall trust issues to the blond. He should do that sometime...

Rufus glanced at Tseng, who was still resting on his shoulder. "You're really tired, huh?"

Tseng nodded slightly, not wanting to shift much from his current position. Laying his head in the nook of Rufus' neck was making him more sleepy. He probably will end up falling asleep like this...

Rufus closed his laptop, which caused Tseng to come back to reality for a second. "Did y' finish..?" He asked, his voice quiet from the sleepiness and comfort.

"No. But I think you and I both deserve some sleep, yes?" Rufus brought them both down so they're laying on the bed. 

Tseng just hummed in tired delight as he cozied up, pressed against Rufus. He placed one arm around the blond, who used his foot to grab the blankets pushed to the end of the bed earlier and cover the two. Rufus put his arms around Tseng as well for further comfort and warmth.

Tseng couldn't remember much else of what happened, as he had fell asleep in Rufus' arms almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tired while writing this


End file.
